I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener for securing a panel, such as a sheet of wallboard, to a framing member.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known panel or wallboard fasteners which are used to secure panels, such as sheets of wallboard, to framing members. These previously known devices typically comprise a base portion which is insertable behind the wallboard sheet and a pair of spaced impaling flanges which are insertable into one edge of the wallboard sheet. After insertion, a tongue protrudes outwardly from the edge of the wallboard sheet and this tongue is secured to the framing member in any conventional fashion, such as a screw or nail.
It is the common practice with these previously known wallboard fasteners to use a hammer to drive the impaling flanges into the edge of the wallboard sheet. After the wallboard fastener is secured to the wallboard sheet, the fastener is then secured to the framing member.
One disadvantage with these previously known wallboard fasteners is that only one impaling flange can be hammered into the edge of the wallboard sheet at a single time. Moreover, unless the impaling flange is struck squarely with a hammer, the other impaling flange will pull out somewhat from the wallboard edge and must be rehammered back into the edge of the wallboard. Frequently, it is necessary to repeatedly hammer both impaling flanges into the edge of the wallboard sheet until both flanges are flush against the edge of the wallboard sheet. This process is time consuming, results in higher labor costs and frequently results in damage to the wallboard sheet.
Distortions occur in heat treat which tilt paired impaling flanges in opposed angles from a flat plane. This can cause some twisting of the clip.